PR: Fright over Mutant
PR: Fright over Mutant (サムエル：ミュータント・マッドネス, Samueru: Myūtanto Maddonesu) is the 2002 action-adventure game based on Resident Evil series which is based on Resident Evil 4 as a fourth game, but entirely different which the monsters were known as Mutanian (formerly Mutant-people) who they were injected by the Mutant Viral and fluently talk as well. It was less violence and blood which is has E10+. Gameplay *Samuel Nakaoka the Second have two forms, his normal form (while in outside in battle) and his alias Aisa form to combat mutanians. Arm's Weapons In Aisa's form, her arms can shapeshifts into weapons like sword, shield or blasters. Mutanian Sword/Shield/Blaster Her primary weapon that shapeshift into three types of weapons. Durka Saber Absorbed from Durka-Scorp's remains, the remains become a weapon to slash the plant mutanians. Zoku Blaster Combat Lock Aisa Ability Shadow Cloak Regeneration Heal Plot Intro Prologue: Mutant Viral After being almost mutated by Doctor Wisker and locked off to the Lab Prison, she encounters Mutanian janitor and explains about the Umbrella Corp. Chapter One: Project Primal Chapter Two: Christopher Characters Main *Samuel Nakaoka the Second/Aisa - He was the entirely main protagonist who fight Shadow the Knight after his return. He was injected by Doctor Wisker before his Beast Cells awakening and destroys the Mutanian cells as the few survived by turning him into 1/4 female Mutanian form known alias Aisa. Supporting *Jack Winston - An peaceful Mutanian janitor who help Samuel Nakaoka to escape the lab. *Ada Wong *Old Baba *Clair Redhood *Steve Burnwell *Citizens from Radiant City Umbrella Corp The group of antagonistic people who used the Mutant Virals to turn them into Mutanians. However, some of them were rejected to live on peacefully with the humans. *Doctor Wisker - The main antagonist who injects Samuel Nakaoka to almost become a Mutanian though his Beast cells immunes the Mutanian cells before few of them turned him into 1/4 Mutanian female form. *Professor Sarin - She is the assistant of Wisker who worked with the Umbrella Corp. *Minister Brook - *Iris Kawa - *Christopher Redhood - He is a test subject Umbrella Corp and the member of The Rebellions as well brother of Clair. Bosses *Durka-Scorp (Prologue) - An early-prototype and malformed mutanian who being mutated by the Umbrella Corp in 15 years ago. However, the procession has failed that cause the mutanian goes berserk and killed three scientists. It was locked away by the surviving scientists due to the Mutanian's mindless behavior. It was encountered by Samuel Nakaoka in Aisa form and attack viciously. It was killed by Aisa after she breaks off it's helmet. Because of Durka-Scorp's death, the remains was absorbed by Samuel Nakaoka/Aisa, giving her a new ability called Shadow Cloak and weapon called Durka Saber. *Sarin (First Fight) - *Mobaba Zoku: The Parasite Plant (Chapter One) - The monstrous plant mutanian who infesting the plants and brainwash mutanians. It was created by Minister Brook to infect plants into monstrous plant. It's weakness was Durka Saber who cut the parasitic vine. It was killed by Aisa by cutting the monstrous plant's core. The core's destruction cause the Mutanians were freed from it's control and the remains being absorb by Samuel Nakaoka's Aisa form, giving her a new ability called Regeneration Heal and weapon called Zoku Blaster. *Gigantisgator - *Christopher: The Tyrantical Being (Chapter Two) - An hideous monstrosity version of himself and causing him to go berserk. Locations DNA Mutant Lab Priceless House Greenplant Forest Darktime Woods The Infested Tree Due to the infestion of the plant mutanians, Radiant's Sewer Abandoned DNA Mutant Lab The abandoned lab who was destroyed 15 years ago. Trivia Category:Power Rangers (series) Category:Nintendo GameCube Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:2002 Category:Crossovers Category:Resident Evil Games